


Swallowed By The Sea

by Nikiforovs (vxtya)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Victor spelled with a k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxtya/pseuds/Nikiforovs
Summary: They weren't supposed to fall in love but they did. Yuuri wasn't supposed to forget but he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in a while. Beta is the ovely Ro over on Facebook. Constructive criticism is welcome, so please do tell me how I did in the comments. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the read

When Yuuri Katsuki saw Viktor Nikiforov for the first time, he was reminded of the moment he came across Aphrodite in one of his text books and wondered whether it was possible for such beauty to exist. He was reminded of the fairy tales he had read as a kid, of people so beautiful that they were deemed inhuman and cherished by the divine and mortal alike, and Viktor with his long hair the colour of winter, seemed just like them. A fairy tale. A myth. The goddess of beauty herself.

* * *

 

_“Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.”_

 

It was a bad idea from the start and Yuuri had never agreed to it. But, Phichit had proposed it and the rest of the gang had jumped on board. It wasn't that Yuuri thought it was bad, he just thought bad things would happen in situations like this. He didn't do well in public or where socializing was involved, nor was the very thought of lying to his parents and subsequent authority something Yuuri could wrap his head around. However, Phichit and Leo refused to stop until he had agreed to it and refused to leave him alone until the Japanese boy had packed his bag and was all set for their mini vacation. Their illegal and unsupervised mini vacation, which Yuuri won't admit out loud, lest he wanted to be the reason that Guang-Hong, who was apprehensive about the entire thing, but unlike him excited beyond words, would get cold feet. They maybe friends, but he didn't think that Leo would ever be okay with him if Guang-Hong decided not to come along. So Yuuri had done everything he was supposed to do and a week later found himself sitting alongside the Chinese boy who was currently curled up into Leo, as they made their way across the Atlantic.

 

After sixteen hours on the plane, three cups of coffee that failed to help get rid of the jet lag, and an exasperated tour guide later, Yuuri stood alongside his friends in front of _Ses Savinos_ , a hotel with a modern yet rustic feel to it. Judging by the crowd that was nearby and the reactions of his friends, Yuuri had to admit that it was pretty good place after all. As he took in the sight of the place that they were supposed to stay at, with its simple architecture and the fact that it was right along the beachfront, he realised that this was going to cost a lot. A lot more than he has agreed to it in the first place. As much as he didn't want to be a spoilsport, he wanted to find somewhere cheaper but everyone seemed to be in love with the place, so Yuuri refrained from doing it.

 

“Please tell me that we're not staying here?” Yuuri asked Phichit, who had come over to ask him how he was doing. The Thai boy hummed in affirmation as he began to take pictures of the beach and the promenade, debating captions out loud next to Yuuri, who still wasn't okay with the amount of money they'll be spending on their stay.

 

“We are,” he finally replied, his voice barely containing his excitement as he continued to take selfies with Leo and Guang-Hong, “It's near the beach and the clubs and all aren't pretty far from here. We're all of age here according to the local law, even Guang-Hong. I know you don’t like to socialize, but I promise that it'll be fun and  I'm sure you'll enjoy it all once we get settled in, Yuuri. We really want you to have a memorable experience this summer, we really do.” Phichit sounded so damn sincere that Yuuri, even though he was overwhelmed by everything, found himself looking forward to the two weeks they were going to spend there.

 

With their luggage safely kept away in their rooms and a few minutes spent taking pictures and getting refreshments, Guang-Hong had dragged them all off to the beach. On the way, Yuuri had asked Phichit why he would ever choose such an expensive place, but he had brushed it off and continued tapping away at his phone. While Yuuri found Phichit’s behaviour odd, he soon forgot it all as he took in the sea that stretched out in front of him. The water was a shade of blue he'd only heard about, painting a pretty picture when the waves rolled onto the fine white sand. Yuuri took in a deep breath as he gave a nod of approval to Phichit regarding his choice. But the thai boy refused to meet his eye prompting Yuuri to go back to taking in the beauty of the water that was just a few feet away from him.

 

It reminded him of Hasetsu with its calm shoreline and how he used to play in the water as a kid. While they were entirely different, something about it made him feel at ease and Yuuri made a mental note to ask his parents for their forgiveness for not being able to make it to the trip to their hometown. Due to Toshiya and Hiroko devoting their time to the restaurant they've never been able to visit Hasetsu in the past few years, and now that they finally had the opportunity Yuuri wasn't able to be a part of it.

 

His parents had given him permission to go,not objecting too much when Phichit brought up the idea of spending summer in Europe nor did they say anything to him other than a playful scolding, and asking him to stay clean and to not make any decisions he'll regret. While their readiness in a way could be explained with them being happy to finally see Yuuri socialize, Yuuri was still hesitant. But after spending an hour or so out on the beach Yuuri was no longer regretting this decision.

 

Ibiza wasn't anything like he imagined it to be; it wasn't at all like it was portrayed in media. Nothing like it was made out to be.While he had expected to be surrounded by hoards of party goers and people who refused to comply to the public decency laws upheld in Hasetsu, there wasn't much of it but people enjoying their time in manners that were seemingly take than the ones he saw on t.v. . Other than the college kids that roamed the beach as expected, there were a few families and as well as a few couples lost in eachother out and about. It had that chaotic calm that a beach filled with people could have. Ibiza’s sultry charm was far from the innocence that the little beach back in Hasetsu was clad in. They felt the same, but different: a siren and a mermaid. Yuuri smiled to himself as he say down and made himself comfortable in the spot Guang-Hong had found.

 

Time flew by pretty fast. Or it didn’t, but Yuuri didn't have the heart to check his watch. He had lounged about for a while at first and Leo had decided to teach Guang-Hong how to surf, and had long since dragged the boy with him. Phichit was still quiet, the only thing loud about him being the swim trunks he had chose to wear. Yuuri thought about going back to sunbathing, but the sun had already given his skin a light tan, then again Yuuri always did tan easily. As much as he tried to ignore it, the water was a temptress and before he knew it, he had waded out to meet Leo and Guang-Hong, with the latter being rather sad at his failed attempts at learning to surf. While Yuuri immensely enjoyed the company of the two, he swam in the direction away from them so as not to intrude upon their privacy. The water was warm, tickling his skin, and he floated on top of the waves- calm and content after long. It reminded of the onsens back home. They were something that was as integral to him as the ice was. He regretted not bringing out any gear as the depths kept calling to him and he felt like heeding them. He'd heard about the rocky coves hidden from sight and he was curious as to go out and see them for himself.

 

He wanted to stay out a bit more, explore the caverns and crevices hidden in the shoreline and he would have, but he couldn't. The only thing that made him want to get back on land was the sudden realization that he had left Phichit alone and Yuuri reluctantly made his way to the beach, swimming past Leo and Guang-Hong who has abandoned surface for the sake of making out. As Yuuri made out the silhouette of his friend on the beach he eyes also fell upon the familiar mop of black hair that he was sure wasn't supposed to be there.  A bit hurt that Phichit would keep this from him, Yuuri slowly made his way over to the two boys, who were plastered to each other and oblivious to his presence. While Yuuri had decided to ignore Phichit’s uncharacteristic silence, the sight before him explained quite a lot, including the reason as to why Phichit wanted to come on this trip so badly.

 

Seung Gil Lee was in the year above him, a junior in college and more importantly Phichit’s on again off again boyfriend. He was someone who preferred to be alone with his books, the exact opposite of Phichit who was a social butterfly. Though no one knew how the two of them had met, they were surprised yet happy when Seung Gil started hanging out with Phichit all of a sudden and rather often, and even more so when they made their relationship public through Phichit’s IG with the snap of a kiss that Yuuri still didn't believe the Seung Gil had agreed to. Yuuri himself was never close to the dark haired boy, then again Yuuri wasn't close to anyone, his only knowledge about the Korean Economics student coming from Phichit.

 

“Phichit-kun, you need to reapply your sunscreen.” Yuuri said without any preamble as he flopped onto the towel he had laid out, startling the couple who still hadn't registered his presence. “Seung Gil, it's good to see you again.” he smiled as offered the older boy his hand. Seung Gil was hesitant at first but when he finally took Yuuri’s hand, it was firm and formal. He gave Yuuri a smile before he devoted his attention back to the thai boy who had once again made himself comfortable in his grasp after being startled by Yuuri.

 

Seung Gil had a calmness about him as he sat there holding Phichit in his arms; his expression almost soft on his otherwise hard features. Yuuri had rarely seen the dark haired boy smile, save for the rare pictures that Phichit posted, but seeing them together like this Yuuri understood why they both kept coming back to the other. They were each other's anchors. A pair in harmony; not the harmony that he saw with Leo and Guang-Hong, but something equally potent. Yuuri smiled to himself as he got up. Gathering his stuff and telling Seung Gil that he'll give them some space, Yuuri made his way over to their hotel room, determined to catch up on the sleep he missed out on. As he navigated himself through the crowds, it felt as though something had happened out there in the sea, for a moment Yuuri felt as though he had become one with the ocean.

* * *

 

_He dove deep, coming back up to catch his breath only to head down the next instant as the world below was more captivating than anything he’d ever seen. He was pretty deep into the sea, but he'd never felt safer. He swam along the shoreline, occasionally stopping to take breaths but continuing soon after as he had amazing stamina. He spotted a rock cluster that seemed to hollow out towards the bottom, almost like an opening, and Yuuri began to swim in the direction. As he felt waves becoming calmer and the water getting shallower, Yuuri knew that he was pretty close to land . He felt that that the rock cluster indeed lead into something that's hidden. As he neared the rocks, he felt something silky brush past him, quick and fast as if trying to get away. Yuuri knew it was reckless, but something tugged at his heartstrings and he dove down again and just as he began to look around for whatever it was, a flash of silver hit him, and he felt the ocean call out to him again._

 


End file.
